


Home for the Holidays by LiselleVelvet [PODFIC]

by writerdragonfly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fluff, with a tree, mistletoe, and a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays by LiselleVelvet [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home for the Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583205) by [LiselleVelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiselleVelvet/pseuds/LiselleVelvet). 



> Uh, I was reading obscured in obsidian out loud to myself in preparation to write more, and I thought, actually, I wanna record a podfic. So I asked who would like me to do one with one of their fics, and LiselleVelvet said "SURE!" and this fic said "YES PLEASE!" as soon as I opened it. 
> 
> This was fun, and I hope you enjoy!

You can stream or download this podfic as an MP3 on Google Drive ([here](http://drive.google.com/file/d/0BxHOokRI2yibQjhZa1FhYTZ0Um8)), tumblr ([here](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/138306156875/podfic-recording-of-lisellevelvets-home-for-the)) or Soundcloud ([here](https://soundcloud.com/writerdragonfly/home-for-the-holidays-lisellevelvet)).

<3


End file.
